


tabula rasa

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you made a good choice<br/>to start over<br/>with a clean slate</p>
            </blockquote>





	tabula rasa

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone says anything, yes, I do know what tabula rasa means. ;P  
> Now that that's outta the way, this is the second poem I wrote the other day. So. Yeah. Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: All I own is this poem.

you know  
you think  
you made a good choice  
to move on from just being Artemis  
to start over  
with a clean slate  
to try and wipe the red off your hands  
and your conscience  
you've changed  
so why not change your name  
your identity  
why not change how you appear on the outside  
when you've changed on the inside  
you think  
the outside needs to change with the inside  
on the outside  
you need to look like a new person  
when you feel like one  
sometimes  
a change  
is exactly what you need to cope  
to move on  
to deal  
(but not forget)  
[never)  
{ever}  
(forget)


End file.
